The present invention relates to plastic bags and in particular to plastic bags of the so-called "fold-lock" top construction in which a cuff provided at the front side of a bag adjacent an opening can be folded over by a user to close the opening. Generally, this type of bag has a tuck-in flap provided on a back wall which is tucked in over an object placed within the bag prior to closing the top opening with the fold-over cuff. The tuck-in flap is constructed of a single layer of plastic and is often wrinkled as it emerges from a box or other container housing a plurality of such bags. The single layer flap is difficult to neatly tuck-in over an object not only because of its initially wrinkled state, but also because of its tendency to easily wrinkle making it difficult for a user to smooth this flap out over an object. If the object stored is food and the tuck-in flap is not neatly tucked in, it may adversely affect the object's freshness.
The present invention is designed as a considerable improvement over the single layer tuck-in flap conventionally employed. It provides a tuck-in cuff on the back side of the bag which enables a user to insert his fingers into the cuff to assist in neatly tucking the cuff over an object. The tuck-in cuff is formed of at least two layers of a plastic material and thus does not easily wrinkle in storage or handling. It also maintains a neater appearance and because it can be easily smoothed out it better retains the freshness of a food product. The tuck-in cuff can also be easily manufactured with only minor modifications to machinery normally employed in manufacturing the so-called "fold-lock" bag.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to provide a "fold-lock" bag construction which has a unique tuck-in cuff to facilitate the tucking in operation thus providing a neater appearance and improved freshness for a product inserted into the bag. An additional object of the invention is to provide a tuck-in cuff which is of simple construction and which can readily be produced with only minor modifications to conventional machinery.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be readily seen in the ensuing description of the invention which is provided with conjunction with the accompanying drawings.